clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bman2007Jazz
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ''' '''Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Current 6th Archive! Woot! Start the party! It's my 6th Talk Page Archive!!! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 02:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for publishing my blog post :) Hello Bman2007Jazz, I read the message you send my, and i wanted to thank you for publishing my blog post! I didn't think this post will be so helpful. thanks a lot for reading it. I appreciate it. Waddle On! -- Penguin-Pal Chat I'm there! :) [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Whats up im new here my name is Anna just wanted to say hi! Your Dear friend, Anna603 (Anna603 17:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) Publishing a page... Hi this is Anna again i was wondering how i can publish a page i love to type and publish things soo i was wondering if i could do one for your sight...(Thankyou for sending that message yesturday evening to help me) Thank's, Anna603 11:04 am August 25.2011 A Hey Bman Can we meet on cp now ? Happy65 PS : My penguin name is Pengo1693 RE:Your Recent Edits wait, was that the warning? -- Voc6 (Default Signature added by Bman2007Jazz) Hey! Hey Bman i was wondering why the chat isnt working?? Mabey its haveing a problem! Thankyou, Anna603 (P.S.could u answer bak thanks!)August 26.2011 10:27 am Green or pink sweatshirt code?? By any chance do u have a green or pink sweatshirt code??? Thanks,Anna603 August 26.2011 10 :34 (p.s. please return an answer back!)(p.p.s. i really need the code if u have it!) Thanks anyway Thankyou anyway have a great day! Anna603 August 26.2011 1:07 pm Answering your question Happy65 is male. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes , I am Male . Happy65 Thanks Thanks for giving me rollback rights .I will try very hard to do well with the rights . Happy65 Club Penguin Are you on club penguin ? Can we go on ? You choose server and room . Happy65 Message Hi i would like to be administrative in club penguin wiki. I edited and added many things and i would lots of new things in the future. Blue Hard Hat Woot! You've got one too :P ~The Plush (Talk!) 02:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Broken Policy Coolshakes reveals his name on his user page . Happy65 A message ( Next time remember to make a new section ) Hi, I added many things to ur Wiki. I would continue to keep this up. But I have problems, i have some rare of picures of Happy77, beta penguins i would like to add but i can't cuz so how will i add it. (I would like to be admin in the future.) Hi Bman How do you get a blue hard hat? PLZZZZZZZZ reply to me! From supermariobro '''Aly Here! Hello! Aly here! I've been watching this Clubpenguin "Wikia" and I relized that it's a great place! I told all my friends about this. If you do not mind, I would like to be an Assistent of anyone!!!!!!! Message (PM) me if you accept my deal. I got the skills for laughing and random junk. -Alylicious Alylicious 19:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Assistent? Aly Here! Hello! Aly here! I've been watching this Clubpenguin "Wikia" and I relized that it's a great place! I told all my friends about this. If you do not mind, I would like to be an Assistent of anyone!!!!!!! Message (PM) me if you accept my deal. I got the skills for laughing and random junk. -Alylicious Alylicious 19:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if i could be a moderater on here im great at watching over pplz messages! Thanks, Anna603 August 28.2011 3:26 pm Hey,Bman! --Supermariobro 01:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Hello Bman I got your message,The Plush really fooled me!! I thought the blue hard hat was real! Thanks for telling me,I aslo got a question How do you become an Admin? Super Mario Bro Yo Bman! I discovered profiles with their penguins,Including your profile,How do you do it? --Supermariobro 01:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Supermariobro Hey Bman! It is me! Supermariobro I saw the plush and you have your penguins on your profile,How do you do that? PLZ REPLY TO THIS! Your friend,Supermariobro You didnt answer my last message?? Hi!again...it seems u havent answered my last message. And i was wondering how i can become a moderater on club penguin and become a admin on club penguin wiki. Thankyou, Sincerly Anna603 August 28.2011 6:51 Spammed!?! Dear Bman, Terler told me i spammed a page but i couldnt get ahold of him soo... i was wondering how i spammed a page i just been talking and stuff i never spammed anything?? And when i try to go on someones chat it wont let me talk or it wont show anybody talking when someone is. Thanks, Anna603 August 29.2011 11:53 What do you think?? What do you think about my picture?? Thanks! Anna603 12:17 pm August 29.2011 Add new page Please add page Green Jacket, you know unlockable with the code D23EXP11 please? 102212 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Era Templates I have made Era Templates . For more info click on the following pages : Old Era | New Era . Happy65 Parties Apparently Brookelas quit this wiki to go to the new one so I would like to run Parties page here.Thanks . Happy65